1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustical communications headsets and, in particular, to an adjustable, light-weight voice tube for such a headset.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art acoustical communication headsets incorporate an acoustical tube or "voice tube" to carry sound to the microphone in the housing. In all such devices, some accommodation must be made so that the end of the tube is near the user's mouth, regardless of differences in anatomy between users. Typically, this accommodation involves the use of a sliding, trombone-like attachment. One such attachment being described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,118 issued to Hutchings. Other examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,879, 4,090,042, and 4,118,606 issued to Larkin.
A major problem with trombone-type voice tubes is that they produce a change in voice level when adjusted, much like the change in sound achieved with the slide in the musical instrument. These changes in voice level are unsuitable for oral communication, particularly in those cases where the sound must be transmitted over standardized equipment such as telephone lines.